Star Crossed Lovers
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: It's like/based on the story of Romeo&Juliet except the story unravels around Rose&Dimitri & it shows the transition through the years of school at St. Vlads. How will their love turn out? What problems will they encounter,read to find out. All human.
1. Story Idea

SUMMARY:

Two different families, two different backgrounds, one blood feud. What will the star crossed lovers do? Everyone is against Rose and Dimitri's "relationship" when they suddenly fall for each other at the Hathaway ball. They continue on the relationship in secret... However the lovers find a way so that they were able to be married, and be together... Or so they thought. What if too many deaths occur? Will that bring them closer together or just drag them farther apart? Are they willing to sacrifice everything they have, in order to have their own freewill to love who they want, to be with who they want? And, out of everything, their plans keeps getting wrecked by their family members. What will happen then, will their soaring sprits drop below the ground, and will they give up? Or just stand back up and try again? Review to find out...

**This story is kind of based on Shakesphere's Romeo & Juliet, except in "Vampire Academy" form . I'm just writing this to pass time so I hope that you like the idea, more twists and turns to come! All human, kind of OCC, rated teen from bad language (maybe). Should I continue on with this story like my other ones, or just work on this when I have the free time? Please review, and tell me your answer! ~Michelle.**


	2. PrologueParty

Hello, my name is Rosemarie Elizabeth Hathaway and this is my story about what how I meet _him_, my star-crossed lover, Dimitri Belikov. But first let me fill you in on the "star-crossed" part of my relationship.

You see, the love between Dimitri and I could never flourish, not because we weren't "compatible" but because of this blood feud that ran through our families for generations on end. It all started when my great great great great great great grandfather Sir Alexander Racontaeir Hathaway and Sir Jesse McCartleny Belikov **(I was listening to Jesse McCartney on the plane)**, Dimitri's great great great great great great father fought over the piece of land which is now known to the public as St. Valdimir Academy.

To the descendants of our two families it didn't matter so much now but it was a really big deal back then for some unknown reason. Anyhow, there was a big battle back then, and each of the two families had realitives that were killed by the other family.

Now, both families still hold the other family responsible for all the damage that happened back then, and now my family hates the Belikovs and vice versa which is a real pity because up to my generation all there was between the two families were hate and now, in my generation I have fallen in love with Dimitri Belikov. My sworn enemy ever since birth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enough of the past though, let me re-tell the story of how I met and fell in love with Dimitri Belikov.

**(I wanted to end right here, but I just didn't feel like falling asleep on the plane so let's continue.)**

It all began one day, the first day of school actually. I walked up the steps of St. Valds, and they were holding this "sprit day" for all the 8th graders and this year it was a masquerade dance. **(See any kind of similarities.)**

I was wearing this beautiful rich royal blue dress that has a fair neckline, which reached up to my knees, and with that I wore a beautifully decorated mask with a variety of feathers. **(Sorry, you have an author that's not really into describing fashion**.)

And as soon as I stepped into St. Valds, it was like as if I stepped into a whole new world! Everything was different and it was all so very pretty. But what caught my eye was not the scenery, but instead the dark brown eyes, that belonged to a complete stranger.

My heart beat faster and faster, as he approached me. Staring into his eyes felt like he could see into my soul and vice versa. It was an unbelievable and totally unforgettable feeling! But it all ended too soon. My mother, the incredibly annoying and supposedly pretty Janie Hathaway had to pick that time for me to meet (and flirt) Adrian, my soon to be husband.

He was everything but charming, handsome, and nice. He was just not the guy for me, but noo my parents had to be lame, strict and way too proper and wanted our love flourish. It was sad, that's true, but I had found a way around the rules, with Dimitri.

**That's all I'm going to do for now. XD I'll update/write more soon! =) Please review, and tell me if you like it, cause f you don't I'm just going to stop the story. Thanks 4 reading! ~Michelle.**


	3. Balcony

**Here you go a new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for not updating for over a year, but I promise that I'll try to update as often as I can and possibly finish this story by the time school comes around in September. I hope you like this chapter. Review, and tell me if I should continue on with this story line.**

RPOV

"Goodbye Rose, we'll miss you. Remember to call me every night and-"

"Alright Mom, it'll be alright. I'll come home over the Christmas break and it's only three months away. Just go home and relax with Dad."

"Okay. Remember; keep your distance from that Belikov's kid. You know about our feud. The kid's trouble, and if I had known that he would be here earlier, I would have sent you to another academy."

"I understand, bye Mom, bye Dad. Love you both!"

I closed the door to my room, finally! The day had come to an end and thankfully, all parents were escorted off school campus once the bash was over, signaling the end of the parent/child bonding week to help transition into a new school. My parents like any others were caring, overwhelming, and overprotective. St. Valds was a prep school that could guarantee entrance to any Ivy League college and university so my parents sent me here wanting the best for me. I guess I should thank them for that. However school was far from my mind. Why? Well the answer to your question would be, Dimitri Belikov.

I must admit, I think I've fallen in love with Dimitri. Ah, he was wonderful, everything a girl could ever want. Too bad there was no way that we could be together. My parents would never allow it, and neither would his. The blood fued between our families just ran too deep. It was impossible. The only way that I could ever be with him would be in my dreams. That's when I heard a stone knock on my balcony door. Who in their right mind would do such a thing and not just go knock at my door? Sigh, I guess I'm about to find out.

I opened the door, ducking a pebble that had just nearly missed my head.

"What there's nobody out here!" It must have been some practical joke as there were rumors that the seniors would pull something to scare off us fresh bloods.

DPOV

It's her. It really is her; the one and only amazingly stunning Rosemarie Hathaway. She's changed her clothing, she now wears a white gown and with the light as a backdrop, she looks like an angel. Oh, she's speaking aloud, I wonder what she's saying. I must get closer.

"Why me, why?"

"Oh speak again bright angel."

"Oh Dimitri, why are you Dimitri? Deny your father and refuse your name. Or, if you won't, swear you love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Should I hear more, or should I speak at this?"

"It is only your name that is my enemy. You are yourself regardless of your last name. What's "Belikov?" It is neither a hand, foot, arm, face, nor any other part belonging to a man. What's in a name? A rose would still smell as sweet even if it had another name. If Dimitri wasn't called Dimitri, he'd still retain that perfection that he has. Without that title, Dimitri, throw away your name and for that name that isn't a part of you, take all of me as your own."

I should speak at this. She feels the same way I do. Even if I had only just laid my eyes on her, she loves me the way I love her.

"I'll take your word for it. Only call me "love" and from now on, I'll only be known as Dimitri."

"Who dare stumbles upon my upmost private thoughts?"

"I don't know how to tell you who I am. My name, is hateful to me as it is an enemy to you but I swear, if it was written on paper, I would tear the word from the page."

"You haven't spoken much but I recognize your voice. Aren't you Dimitri, and one of the Belikovs?"

"Neither one my dear angel, if you dislike them."

"Why are you here? You know fully well the rules of the campus, and it's after curfew. Plus, you're a Belikov, and I'm a Hathaway. We shouldn't be associating with each other."

"True my love, but I cannot keep my feelings from you bottled up. I don't care about the consequences as long as I get to see you. Night will be forgiving and hide me from sight. As for our association, do you not remember a word of what you've just said aloud?"

"You have a point, and I'm glad it's night for it covers the blush on my cheeks. Gladly will I deny what I have spoken, as it saves a lot of trouble yet at the same time, I can't nor do I want to deny the feelings I have for you. I want to know, do you love me? If you think that my love is won too easily, I'll prove to be more true than those who play hard to get. I should have been more hostile, I confess that it would have been for the better. But you overheard before I was aware of you, and for that I apologize."

"My Lady, yes I do love you. I swear by the moon that-"

"No, don't swear. Don't swear at all, especially upon the ever changing moon. I know that you will say "yes", and I will take your word for it. Although I'm overjoyed by our mutual love, I have no joy of this contact tonight. It seems too rush, too rash, too unadvised, and too sudden. It's too much like lightning which ceases to exist before one can utter the words 'it's lightning'. Good night sweet Dimitri."

"Will you leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction can you possibly have tonight?"

"The exchange of your love for mine."

"I already gave you my vow before you had asked for it."

"I know but I'm still afraid, afraid that this is all only a dream too good to be true, too sweet to be real."

"It's more than that dear Dimitri. I must bid you adieu but I'll see you tomorrow. We have many more days ahead of us. Good night."

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

**Well there you have it folks, the balcony scene. Later on as the story progresses, it'll focus more on the romance between R&D as well as their life at school and less on the events of the actual Shakespearean play although there may be similarities down the road. Anyways, thanks for reading. Your support and feedback really means a lot. Anything you want to see happen, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
